warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Leman Russ Demolisher
1013th Armoured Regiment's 3rd Company]] The Leman Russ Demolisher is a variant of the Astra Militarum's primary main battle tank, the Leman Russ. The Leman Russ is named after the Primarch of the Space Wolves Space Marines Chapter, Leman Russ, and is one of the most common armoured vehicles used by the Imperium of Man. The Leman Russ Demolisher variant differs from the standard pattern Leman Russ in that its main weapon is a Demolisher Cannon, as opposed to the standard Battle Cannon. The Demolisher Cannon sacrifices range for additional firepower, and is capable of inflicting unusually heavy damage on a target, or outright destroying enemy fortifications. As a result, the Leman Russ Demolisher is often used as a close-support tank for breaking enemy lines and sieges. When facing enemy armour, the lack of range of the Demolisher Cannon is a major disadvantage, but if the Leman Russ Demolisher manages to close the gap, its massive shells can knock out super-heavy tanks with ease, and even threaten Titans with their devastating power. Of the many variants of the Leman Russ main battle tank, the Demolisher is the most common, and the most appreciated by the regular Guardsman, who knows he can rely on his "Big Brother." Their use in conjunction with the infantry is so efficient that most Leman Russ Demolishers are assigned directly to a standing Imperial Guard infantry company instead of being formed up into separate armoured regiments, although such regiments, often nicknamed "Siegebreakers," also exist. Armament ]] The Leman Russ Demolisher was devised for but one task -- line breaking. The Leman Russ Demolisher's main weapon, the Demolisher Cannon, is a small ballistic cannon that fires large shells at short distances, the utter lethality of which makes this pattern of battle tank the undisputed king of the close-range firefight. With additional armour plating fitted on its front, the Demolisher is capable of pushing through devastating fire to close the gap between Imperial and enemy lines. The Leman Russ Demolisher, like all Leman Russ variants, can be equipped with two sponson mounts, one on each side. The most common configuration for the sponson-mount is 2 Heavy Bolters or 2 Heavy Flamers. Leman Russ tanks that are a part of an unusually well-equipped armoured regiment sometimes have 2 Multi-Meltas or 2 Plasma Cannons as their sponson weapons. The tank can also be equipped with Camouflage Netting, a Hunter-Killer Missile Launcher, improved communications equipment, a Searchlight, a mine sweeper, a pintle-mounted Heavy Stubber or Storm Bolter, track guards, rough terrain modifications, a Dozer Blade, and Smoke Launchers. Due to the short range of the Demolisher Cannon, all Leman Russ Demolishers have Extra Armour Plating to increase their chances of getting close enough to heavily defended enemy fortifications to deliver a killing blow. Known Users of the Leman Russ Demolisher ]] *'Imperial Guard' - The Leman Russ Demolisher is used as a line-breaker and siege tank by the Imperial Guard. It is widely used by many Imperial armoured regiments and companies across the galaxy. *'Planetary Defence Forces' - The Leman Russ Demolisher is used by many Planetary Defence Forces stationed on Imperial worlds. *'The Lost and the Damned' - The Lost and the Damned is the name collectively given to the multitude of beings that have turned to Chaos over the millennia, the vast majority of whom are the ordinary mortals who fight for Chaos. They are not a single coherent force, but rather a diverse and infinite collection of war-bands and hosts under the leadership of Chaos Champions. These forces take their weapons and vehicles with them, and as many of them were former members of the Imperial Guard or Planetary Defence Forces, they make use of an unknown number of Leman Russ Demolisher tanks. *'8th Valhallan Armoured Regiment' - Fought during the defence of Sallan's World *'7th Death Korps of Krieg Tank Regiment' - Fought against Traitor Forces during the Siege of Vraks *'61st Death Korps of Krieg Tank Regiment' - Fought against Traitor Forces during the Siege of Vraks *'143rd Death Korps of Krieg Siege Regiment' - Fought against Traitor Forces during the Siege of Vraks *'12th Vellurian Armoured Cavalry Regiment' *'1st Kovnian Armoured Regiment, "The Black Nights"' Adeptus Mechanicus Technical Specifications Also See *'Vehicles of the Imperial Guard' *'Leman Russ Battle Tank' Sources *''Codex: Imperial Guard'' (2nd Edition), pp. 44, 56, 81 *''Codex: Imperial Guard'' (3rd Edition, 1st Codex), pp. 21, 29, 30 *''Codex: Imperial Guard'' (3rd Edition, 2nd Codex), pg. 49 *''Codex: Imperial Guard'' (5th Edition), pg. 49 *''Codex: Astra Militarum'' (6th Edition) (Digital Edition), "Leman Russ Battle Tanks," "Heavy Support - Leman Russ Squadron" *''Codex: Astra Militarum'' (8th Edition), pp. 51, 114 *''Imperial Armour Volume One - Imperial Guard and Imperial Navy'', pp. 14-30 *''Imperial Armour Volume One - Imperial Guard'' (Second Edition), pp. 16, 19, 21, 24-25, 255 *''Imperial Armour Volume Five - The Siege of Vraks - Part One'', pp. 33, 120, 123, 181 *''Imperial Armour Volume Six - The Siege of Vraks - Part Two'', pp. 54 *''Imperial Armour Volume Seven - The Siege of Vraks - Part Three'', pg. 83, 126 *''Imperial Armour Twelve - The Fall of Orpheus'', pg. 203 *''Only War: Core Rulebook'' (RPG), pp. 216 Gallery LemanRussDemolisher01.png|A Leman Russ Demolisher of the 8th Valhallan Armoured Regiment LemanRussDemolisher02.png|A Leman Russ Demolisher of the 1st Kovnian Armoured Regiment, "The Black Nights" LemanRussDemolisher03.png|A Leman Russ Demolisher of the 7th Death Korps of Krieg Tank Regiment Leman russ demolisher.JPG|A Leman Russ Demolisher of an Imperial Guard Armoured Regiment LemanRussDemolisherCutaway.jpg|Interior schematics of the Leman Russ Demolisher es:Leman Russ Demolisher Category:L Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Vehicles Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial Tanks Category:Imperial Vehicles Category:Imperium Category:Tanks Category:Vehicles